ldw14fandomcom-20200214-history
Season report 02:1
=The Oracle: Issue 5= Year 2 Shieldfall, Beginning of Summer Written by Yigha-lun, daughter of Cictu, daughter of Cicic. All contact with Al Taqar has been cut off. Merchants were turned away at the gates by a very apologetic guard who said his name was Hakim. Those who had already entered have not been heard from. We extend our deepest sympathy to the family of Aram al Rashid of the Al Rashid date empire. Adventurers returned from the mountain formerly called Shame Rock with tales of the beautiful forests on the far side, bringing with them a gift of a giant lion skull for our glorious Sultana Zara. It is now called Mount Takiguchi. The ridge below Takiguchi is known as Jose’s Folly due to the ignoble death of Templar Jose of Hewa. On that note, there is a danger warning for any tourists wishing to visit to not enter the scree slope as giant, powerful rock turtles live there. Adventurers assure us that despite their slow appearance they can in fact move up the scree slope blindingly quickly. Adventurers report that contact has been made with Sand Port to the South, and also that a giant demon has been released to roam the area. A group of hardy adventurers ventured all the way to the Bei Shuang Shen pass, holy site of Wu, and found that the Dragonspine Mountain Range has been turned entirely to glass and the forest has been reduced to dead brambles and trees. They could go no further as they came to a large body of water and the terrain had become too dangerous to continue. They reported adventurers Jarhen and Akira missing in action, presumed dead, although Akira miraculously returned to the city some time later, looking very bedraggled. He is resting in the city infirmary in the hopes that whatever mysterious infliction has stolen his memories will pass. A fourth group of adventurers set off for Titan’s Ridge and returned many weeks later with a drunken Sir Legend in tow. He has been buying drinks for any who will listen to his tale of his friend Danger Scrumps, who valiantly remained behind to guard the chosen one until ten red stones can be found. He offers bribes of ale to any who can help him in this quest, though some have pointed out that he is giving out free ale anyway. The City Guard seeks Almir for questioning in regards to the poisoning of Jamal. Jamal has offered a reward of three tins of peaches. He promises the peaches are not out of date. The City Guard would also like to speak with Erulastiel and requests that she visit the Alaman Street Precinct. Community Notices: *Missing, Again: One cat, small, annoying, answers to name Cashew. Please see Gozu at Alaman Street Precinct. *Support Group: Have you lost someone special to you while they were out of the city? Are you feeling Traumatised and upset? The first Meeting of the Friends of Dead Adventurers Association will be this Shazai’s Day at sunset in the attic above Jamal’s Shop. For more information, see Sobknob or Yasmine. Category:Updates